1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for carrying or toting water large bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large water bottles such as the five gallon water cooler varieties having spring or purified water are often awkward and difficult to carry by one person. The typical prior art approach usually involves the use of two hands, or for those with great strength, grasping the neck of the bottle. The latter approach is likely to leave the bottle mover with skeletal muscular problems and injuries because of great stress on the hands and arms in unnatural positions.
What is needed but not provided for by the prior art, is an apparatus for aiding the lifting and transport of individual large beverage bottles (while fill) without the associated awkwardness and injury risks.